Respawn
by rrenaissance
Summary: Children all over the world disappeared during a terrible storm of lightning and fire. Some blame the slave trade, others suicide. The smart ones, however, blame the game. This story follows a group of kids and details their escape, and possible return, to and from their completely different lives. I'm bad with summaries; you should just try this story out.
1. Naïvety and Thermometers

**Chapter 1: Naïvety and Thermometers**

The icy cold rain felt soothing on my flushed skin as I stepped out of that wretched academy. My neighbor, a ridiculously naïve woman, held my burning hand in hers.

"So how was school?" She asked, pulling up a hot pink umbrella that she shared between the two of us. She had a ditzy smile on her face, and her eyes drifted all over the place. I didn't bother making eye contact with her, and besides; her eyes creeped me out. I wasn't sure why, but they just _did_.

"Good I guess. Minus the fever." I replied, looking down at my feet as we walked down the cracked sidewalk.

"Well, no duh, silly!" She replied, chuckling oddly. I didn't bother to give her the strange look I gave her when we first met. She was completely oblivious to any type of judgement.

We walked on in silence for a few minutes, having to backtrack a bit when we passed down the wrong street.

As we got back on track, I asked, "So where's my aunt? Why'd you answer our house phone?"

"Oh, your Auntie? Poor dear had to go out on a business call last minute. She asked me to take care of her plants while she was gone."

As usual, my Aunt's priorities were in the wrong place.

"I happened to be at your house when the phone rang. And I'm glad I was, oh you poor dear!"

Sometimes I wondered if this woman was being sincere, or was just really bad at sarcasm. As we walked in silence once more, I took a moment to study her.

She was a few inches taller than me, but judging by the click of her shoes, I deduced she was wearing some sort of heel or shoes way too big for her. She wore a simple pink blouse with a long white skirt, with a matching umbrella that looked more like a giant parasol now that I studied it closer. She had a white cartigan over her shirt, and was wearing dainty white gloves with a matching hat. Her hair was in simple curls at the ends, glowing a strange auburn color that seemed to radiate girliness and femininity. Her outfit pretty much screamed: PICNIC.

What kind of person would have a picnic during a downpour, I wasn't sure, but I wasn't about to ask either. After a while, she seemed to notice I was looking at her. She met my eyes, and I was instantly trapped staring at her amber ones for the entire walk back. They were strange, like magnets. They frightened me a little, actually. As we got to my house, I swiftly slammed the door in her face and yelled a 'Thank you' to the other side. I didn't have to worry about my manners if there was no one to scold me. I smirked, but it faded when the everhappy reply shot back through the door. "No problem, Sweetie!"

I grumbled as her shoes clicked away, and slammed myself down on the couch. I kicked of my shoes halfheartedly, and sunk down into the chair. I glared at my Aunt's plants lying by the windowsill, which somehow looked happier under my neighbor's care. In fact, the whole house seemed to have a lighter presense until I heard her enter her house next door. The lightness in the room switched off, almost like a light, as soon as I heard her house door shut.

Normally people would have said I had a crush on her or something of the sort, but I knew that was not the case. At all. One, I believed I was straight, and two, she seemed to have the same effect on others. My aunt often complained about her and muttered things like, "Creepy bitch.." or "Weirdo.." when she thought I was out of earshot. Other neighbors in the area would often steer clear of her, or give her looks as she took walks up and down the street. Again. Again. And again. Okay, that was kind of strange in it's own right, regardless the person, especially with that dumb smile on her face.

I lazily pulled myself off of the couch, groaning as I steadied myself against the wall. The house was eerily silent and dark, so I flicked on the overhead light and the TV, for comfort. I roughly shoved open the window in the kitchen a crack, glad to have a screen keeping out the rain. The drizzling plus the TV calmed down my irrational nerves. I shuffled into my Aunt's room, meandering into her bathroom.

I subconsciously poked and prodded my acne, as I usually did when confronted with a mirror, then pulled the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. Making sure it was the _right one_, I placed it under my tongue and curled up on my Aunt's unmade bed. I must have dozed off for a second, as the beeping of the thermometer snapped me out of my zoned state. I checked the thermometer, not surprised when it read _100°F_. I grumbled and rolled over, but my anger was quelled when I caught sight of my Aunt's computer. A smile cracked into my face, and I let out an,"Oooo..." I crawled out of the bed, landing roughly on the floor, but slithered my way onto the swirly chair next to the desk.

After twirling around like a toddler a few times, I logged in and began to surf through a collection of games and files, my eyes locking on _Minecraft._ Through a series of quick button clicks and keyboard taps, I was logged on. I began to brainstorm about what to add to my favorite world as the loading screen ended, but a drought began as soon as I looked at the world selection screen. There was nothing, just a plain dirt brown background, as if I had just bought the game. My servers were gone as well. I checked the game again, restarting it, going through it's files, and I found no indication of my saves from before. No screenshots, worlds, saves, nothing. I checked to see if it was the right game, and it was, and after another half hour of checking, I gave up. As I was about to create a new world, a boom of thunder echoed outside. An odd green lightning bolt flashed in through the blinds, almost scaring me out of my chair. It looked like it had hit a house across the street.

I froze for a few seconds. I peeked out the window behind the sizable computer monitor. The house looked untouched. I resumed my world creation. When I pressed _Enter_, it simply said _The world data cannot be created at this time. Please try again later._ I pressed the button a few more times, and gave up once more. I think I had gotten warmer because of all the frustration. I dramatically grumbled and growled to let off some steam, and went to the Multiplayer section. Unlike before, there was one server entered in the roster. "Server" was it's only title. There were a few other players on. Assuming it was just a malfunction, and that it was probably one of my personal servers, I logged in. I jumped again as thunder seemingly boomed right in my home. The computer abruptly shut off, and my face slammed right into the keyboard.

Cursing aloud, I tried to sit up, but a bolt of ligtning hitting just outside, now a powerful red in color, scared me out of my wits. I think I screamed, but I wasn't too sure, as almost as soon as I had seen it, everything became all white and fuzzy, and everything felt like it was exploding around me. Names and faces flashed in my head, memories I had never seen before surfaced. I heard a mixture of words and sensations, before faceplanting right into the dirt of a place like no man has ever seen.

**A/N:**

**Well hello there. So, I guess that this is another "trapped in Minecraft" story? Yes, indeed it is. Unlike other stories I've written in the past (but sadly have never released here) I don't have many plans for this series. It'll update on my time and change how I like it.**

**No Youtubers (Writing about real people, really?) but I might ask for OCs at some point. Might. Reviews are helpful and appreciated. Thank you, and have a nice day, night, morning, evening, afternoon, space expedition, etc.**

**- Ren/Ash (Whichever you prefer. ^ - ^)**

**P.S. If you even think about calling me Ash Ketchum and you will most certainly meet an untimely end. **

**P.P.S. I'm serious.**


	2. Jelly Legs and Schizophrenia

**Chapter 2: Jelly Legs and Schizophrenia**

I think I layed there for a good half hour before getting up. Surprisingly, I didn't feel the least bit tired or sick, but I guess the shock held me down. A bunch of thoughts were racing through my mind. _Did I just die? Where am I? Am I dreaming? Is my house on fire? Why is it so quiet? Wouldn't I be burning up right now? What the hell?_

I quickly shot my head up after I thought I had heard someone walking. My jaw dropped at what I saw.

Everything was made out of perfect cuboid shapes, with vibrant colors curling out of every corner. The sun was high in the sky, signaling it was a little before noon. Wind blew accordingly, not too quick and annoying, or unnoticable and monotonous. The grass around me wasn't itchy like it usually was, and I realized I couldn't see any dirt through it. No insects dotted the grass, and there were no bugs or birds in the air either. In the trees in front of me, there were almost no signs of any animals, save for the faint oinking of some sort of boar and the rustling of a few tree branches farther off.

It took me a few more minutes to stand up. I first tried just rising up, but I was shoved back onto the ground when my legs refused to move. After trying to get up some more, I decided to lean on a block of dirt to catch my breath. A _block_ of dirt. After a short session of breathing that was supposed to calm me down, I stood up.

_Minecraft,_ I thought. "Minecraft." I repeated aloud. "I'm in Minecraft."

It sounded insane, but it was the only logical explanation. However, after another minute of gaping, I laughed it off. "Ha! I'm dreaming. Might as well make the most of it."

Now I assumed I had smashed my head on..on what? Oh shit, I didn't remember how I got here. I racked my brain for an answer: I remembered school, my mother, or aunt, I remembered vaguely being sick, and being looked at by someone...when I finally remembered who this person was though, the memory disappeared. I remembered smashing my head on something..so maybe I had passed out? This was why I was dreaming; so I was dreaming I was in Minecraft, because I had smashed my head against something. This led me to some other thoughts, such as _'How long have I been dreaming?'_ or _'Is my whole life just a lie? Just a dream?!'_. I decided to abandon these questions and think about the task at hand.

I looked down at my hand, but strangely enough they weren't blocky as I'd been expecting. But seeing how I had been supposedly controlling the dream so far, shouldn't they be? But had I _really_ been controlling the dream? I shook my head again. Once more, I found myself overthinking. I wondered if I did that often, but shook the thought away once more. "Okay..the basics. Basics, basics, basics. Stop overthinking things. Basics." I repeated my mantra as I stepped over to the closest tree. "Basics. Just dreaming." I said as I chopped down the tree. I found myself actually laughing as the wood minimized and appeared in my inventory, which was in the form of a belt around my waist. I had expected a bag, but I got back to work before more questions could trouble me.

As if I had done this a thousand times before, my hand unconsciously placed the wood in a specialized wristwatch I hadn't noticed before. It was shaped with four squares that the wood fit into perfectly. The wood glowed for a second, and morphed into what I instantly recognized as Wooden Planks, Oak Wood to be more specific. _Have I done this before?_ More questions threatened to break loose, but I distracted myself by building something called a Crafting Table. My hands, seemingly all on their own, created a pickaxe and sword. _I must have done this before. But where?_

Surprisingly, no questions or memories decided to break through. I must've been a bit taken aback by it to, as I stepped back a foot and looked around frantically, as if a memory was going to fly out of the sky and slap me in the face. After nothing happened, I took a deep breath.

I looked down at the ground. _Maybe this isn't a dream after all..it can't be this vivid, and why am I only in control of some things?!_

"Anyone who sees me is probably gonna think I'm crazy."

_But there shouldn't be anyone else here, right?_

A voice surprised me.

"You got that right, Kid."

**A/N:**

**So, I see I've gotten one review from the user **_**BlazetheDragonite**_**, and have recieved two questions from this user, yes, hm? Well here are your answers.**

**1. I'll be releasing this information when and if I ever need OCs.**

**2. Fine. You'll get your precious Youtubers in due time, but I don't think you're going to like it.**

**Beware. I am not afraid to rip apart the things you love.**

**- Ren**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapters. I'm trying to stop at places that seem good to leave off from. However, I'm gonna have to work on not making every chapter ending a cliffhanger.**


	3. Blankets and Blowguns

**A/N: **

**Whoa, what's this?! An update, AND a before-story A/N! HUH? **

**Yeah, sorry, but my mind has the tendency to wander when I'm writing something, so I haven't written any of this until now. Oopies.**

**Anywho, enjoy, and please, please, PLEASE REVIEW. It means so much and let's me know who my audience is. Oh yeah, and about the **_**Youtubers**_** (blegh); you'll get ONE random bonus chapter when I feel like writing it. No more, maybe less.**

**Now, enjoy Chapter 3, or tolerate it to the best of your ability! (Or inability, that's cool too.)**

**Chapter 3: Blankets and Blowguns**

"You got that right, Kid."

I must've shot five miles into the air. I spun around, crude sword in hand, and a most likely terrified face, finished with wide eyes, gritted teeth, shaky hands and unsure legs. I felt like I was going to collapse again, but caught myself on the crafting table I had layed out earlier.

I took a few deep breaths, my heart pounding in my ears, as the owner of the voice stared at me.

Well, I couldn't see his eyes, but his head was in my direction.

The owner of this new voice was a tall, blonde boy. His eyes were hidden under longs bangs that draped over his eyes like a blanket, and he had a michevious grin plastered onto his face.

He had some sort of blow gun slung around his shoulder, and wore some sort of gingham, or plaid, blue and white shirt. He also wore jeans and some run of the mill sneakers, except they were stained with what looked to be freckles of blood.

Usually, in a situation such as this, the back of my head would have been whispering things like: _"Oh, he's kinda cute.." _or _"I wonder where he's from?"_, but right now, the front of my mind was doing all the talking:

_"WHAT THE HELL WHO THE HELL DOES THAT WHAT THE HELL OH MY GOD FREAKING CREEP HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN STANDING THERE AGHH OH MY GOD BUDDHA WHAT EVER AGSGAHHA!?"_

He, patiently, and somehow mockingly, waited for me to catch my breath, before he spoke again.

"Geez, scaredy cat. However, I will give you credit for not trying to kill me immediately. You got class."

I glared at him, and continued.

"Anyways, I 'eard ya talking." He spoke with an accent that sounded like a cross between a Southern Drawl, Australian Accent, with an bizarre Irish-English twang. It wavered at the beginning and ending of the sentence though...as if he was faking it. The first alarm bell went off in my head. I said nothing, only attempting to make my glare deeper.

"This ain't no dream."

His voice tilted more to the Southern Drawl in this sentence. The alarm bell grew louder. Then, the realization of what he just said hit me. _No it isn't, is it?_

I replied with a oddly dumbfounded, "B-buh...Wahh?"

"I said, you aren't dreaming." His voice tilted more towards the Australian Accent this time around. "Shocking right?" He said, his voice dripping with a mix of accents, which almost made him sound sarcastic.

My thoughts blurted out through my mouth. "Cut the accent. It's slipping." I kept up my glare, despite how surprised I was at my outburst.

His head raised in surprise. Maybe his eyes were widening behind the blanket of hair. Now that I thought about, his hair looked like that of a boy band member.

"What accent?" All accents dropped instantly, now sounding like a typical American kid. Was I imagining them, or was he screwing with me?

"Y-you, you're messing with me!"

He tilted his head, smirking.

"A-ass..." I muttered, turning my head away and glaring at the ground. He continued with our previous conversation.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you are not dreaming."

"How do you know?" I replied, stretching so as not to start shaking in confusion and nervousness. _Be confident._ I felt myself repeating.

I straightened up, tightening my grip on the wooden sword, but I still was looking away. I felt him following my gaze in the other direction, and he spoke once more.

"You aren't dreaming 'cause there are other people here."

"Huh?"

"I don't think one could simply imagine these people either..some are unimaginably normal, and others, impossibly strange. And it's not like 39 kids and 2 'adolescents' could all be sharing the same dream?"

I looked up at him, shocked. "39 kids and 2 adults? What are you saying?"

He looked at me, and his hair slightly brushed out of his face. Sea green eyes met mine, and he replied, irritation in his voice, "Don't you ever use your brain? We're in a damn video game!"

The funny thing was, is that I knew it from the start. I guess I had been denying it for the sake of my sanity. However, I had to be sure. "Maybe it's a coma?" I inquired, hopeful.

"No way. Your, or my, dream would've shifted by now. And say it was a dream, there would be no alternate narrative."

"W-what? How do you...What are you...Are you sure, man?" My knees were becoming wobbly as the truth sunk in. He simply stared at me, his mouth scrunching in one corner as if to say. _Sorry dude. Oh well._

"Okay, okay, so this isn't a dream." I found myself still trying to accept it. "So, who are you?"

"Who are you?"

I somehow forgot about my question, and made my first mistake: answering. "Anna."

"KJ it is then. Hi KJ." He said, smiling and giving an exaggerated wave.

"Oh, oka-Wait, where did you get 'KJ' from?" I pointed my finger at him. My other hand rested on my hip. I had a feeling this was something a member of my family usually did, and I had picked up, but I couldn't remember who. _And why can't I remember much, it must be a dream!_

"Sounds better." He replied nonchalantly.

My mind was now back at our other conversation. "And your sure this isn't a dream?"

"Sure as the monsters will be having a delicious meal tonight."

"Are you talking about me?" I kept up my pose from before, the glare rom even earlier returning. This guy was an ass.

He nodded, smirking. I grumbled, straightening up again. I glared at him and asked again. "This isn't a dream, or coma? Then how come I can barely remember anything from before this? Like, I can only remember vague stuff. What;s up with that?"

He shrugged, humming a, "I dunno."

"Maybe they'll come back."

I had heard someone say that before. My eyes widened, and just as I thought a memory would come crashing down like a wave, nothing happened. I blinked for a few seconds, and came back to the real world to see the strange guy walking away.

"Where are you going?" _Who are you?_

"Elsewhere." He turned to look back at me.

"Obviously. But why are you leaving?"

"I don't like the company of other people, KJ. And you heard me, there are plenty of people here, you shouldn't have a problem finding a travel buddy."

"But-"

"And I've given you all the warnings you need. Adios." And with that, he disappeared.

**A/N:**

**Well that was a thing. Hoped you liked the new character. I really loved and hated writing this, as it was fun to write, but I had to change some things that wouldn't bounce of the main character correctly.**

**Oh, and by the way, if none of you have noticed yet, the current perspective and main character is a GIRL. I seriously hope you understood that before her name was stated. So meet Anna, your revealed protagonist, and Mr. Asshole, your revealed ?-tagonist.**

**Have a fan-freaking-tabuloso day, and please review to the best of your ability! **

**(Or inability, that's fine too. Any sort of review is appreciated, really.)**

**- Ren**


End file.
